ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kulili
Tried this NM today, I traded a Wisdom Ring and got it back with an additional +7 Fire resist. Fought him on Ice Day with double dark weather and the moon phase was Waxing Gibbous (57%). Hit my DNC for ~25-60 damage with protect from field manuals, fairly fast attack rate and good accuracy.--Eliash 04:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It imposed a lvl restriction but I didn't notice. I was still 75 Drg. Owned him in one WS. Traded Chainmail, it gained +1 fire resist, +1 Dex, -1 Str/Agi, Resist Poison+1. Lame. --Dressi 04:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :side note... I was lvl 75 when doing this but my PT member was 67. I actually think he GAINED lvl's? His HP percentage decreased during the battle, from 90% to about 82%, and went back up after the battle was over. Could this be verified any? --Dressi 05:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Does not miss? THF75/NIN37 (capped evasion with merits + Evasion Torque and Boxer's Mantle) could not evade a single attack. :**Parrying was effective :**Shadows were successful :**Perfect Dodge successfully evaded attacks. :*Soloed with BLU75/NIN37 with great ease; no considerable merits. Frenetic Rip did an impressive amount of damage without the Magus Keffiyeh equipped. --Dontae :*Tarutaru BLU75/NIN37 completely untouched. 04:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as DNC70/SAM35 with one pre-fight Meditate. Got me to 50% hp as I was in haste mode not drain mode. *It in fact does not miss. Also had a Enfire Effect- User:Rumaha Augment Testimonials :*Traded Brigandine and received ::*''+6 Water Resistance'' and +5 Earth Resistance Augment. ::*''+2 INT'' and +1 MP While Healing Augment. ::*''+3 STR'', ''-1 VIT'' and ''-2 AGI'' Augment. ::*''+2 STR'', ''-1 DEX'', ''-1 VIT'' and +6 Fire Resistance Augment. ::*''Resist Stun+2'' and +6 Fire Resistance Augment. :*Traded Light Buckler (DEF6 Shield Skill+5) It Gainded: STR+1 VIT-1 AGI-1 "Resist Paralyze"+1 lol RinZhu 08:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Woodsman Ring and it got Str+1 Agi-1 Mnd-1 Chr+2 :/ User:Rumaha :*Traded Balance Ring, it added +3 Earth Resistance. *Traded Custom M Gloves, recieved -1 Wind +1 Earth. Wanning Giddeus (90%), watersday around 11:00. Fight done on DRG74 --Ravahan *Traded Electrum Ring, received +2 Dark resistance. Just before midnight, entering Windsday, Waning Giddeus 88%. 75 DRG/37 DNC, no problems. --Starcade 01:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Morion Earring, receive +5 Light resistance. No weather, Waning Gibbous (83%), around 22:30 Iceday. He had additional effect: lightning damage. --The Evil One *Traded Aurora Mantle, came back with DEX+1. Watersday, 1600 game time, waning gibbous moon 71% in dark weather. Monster had en-drain effect, easily soloed as SMN64/WHM32 --Renly 09:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Republic Subligar and got MP+4 12:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Traded Onyx Earring, received Resist Vs. Wind+2 and Resist Vs. Fire+2 Leeka *Traded Seer's Mitts, received Resist Vs. Thunder +10 and Resist Vs. Water +11 Leeka Body Slam or Heavy Stomp The question on everyone's mind: Can BLU learn Body Slam from this guy? --Lordshadow 17:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Looks like it doesn't use it. Tahngarthortalk- 18:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed that the NM uses Body Slam, I don't know much about BLU so I can't say if it can be learned.--Eliash 20:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Holy crap! It seems to use Body Slam! Now let's just see if we can learn it. A big question being, how does EXP work with these monsters?--Stammer 21:26, 9 April 2009 (UTC)